


Legacies Lost

by NotSummer



Series: Immortal Inquisitor AUs [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Episode: s05e02 The Wrong Jedi, Reincarnation, because messing with the dead is bad jujus, fall of the jedi order, immortal character, mystical swirling force, protective sith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSummer/pseuds/NotSummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Force is a song, and some melodies were never meant to be silenced forever. Others though, were always going to be forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacies Lost

“ _Even the stars burn out_ ” - Matthew Stover, Revenge of the Sith Novelization

 

She stood, watching, always watching, for there was little else. The lure of Dark secrets had faded, giving way to… nothing. Serenity pervaded her entire being. She had accepted her fate.

She was. She is. She forever will be.

There was no use mourning what could have been. So she returned to her home planet. She freed her people from slavers. Her blade was finally hers. And it was strong. Her clan welcomed her home, and she guided young togruta through ancient rites, rites with purpose beyond power, rites with deep and unifying meaning. Nox faded, and Vhalt'ilia rose from the empty shell.

She danced in the drought, and the rains came. She shook the ground and revealed her prey. The suns and moons rose and fell.

Her clan remained.

A youngling was born, with skin a orange as the sunset and stripes like the evening sky and Ilia felt a familiar presence within her. Ahsoka, the clan called her.

Ashara, Ilia called her.

When the Jedi came, he took her away. The Force hummed with the rightness of it- she had been a great Jedi, and she would be again. But then Jedi Order dared to fail her.  _Again_.

An ancient fury burned within her core (It is pure blackness, tar and magma boiling and churning in her chest). A rage she had thought lost to the eons screamed for vengeance (Ghosts long silent begin to whisper once more).

And the Lord of Eternal Night arrived on Coruscant, and marched into the chambers of the Jedi as they judged _her_ (They have no  _right._ How could they know all she has sacrificed for the Jedi in _all her lifetimes_?).

She has forgotten the power of her own voice, but she remembers now, and the sharp blades of her vocals cut through the Jedi Order as they once had ripped apart Sith.

“Your people will never fail you. You are the daughter of my daughters. You carry the blood of my apprentice of old. You are the heir to ancient souls and legacies. You would have been the greatest Jedi, a true Jedi, as these old fools have forgotten their heritage.”

She takes a deep breath, and she Remembers. Remembers when the Jedi were more than a code. When a single Knight could change an entire war. Remembers when a single Consular could face down the Emperor Himself without blinking. Remembers the Honor and Justice the Jedi once stood for. Remembers when the Jedi knew how to be heroes.

And she stares at the Council, and feels their fear and their hatred. Feels their weakness and their irresponsibility. And she stares at the child who carries an ancient soul, with power in her veins, and a strength in her heart few could match, and she almost weeps.

Even the stars burn out, but it seems some never get the chance to shine.


End file.
